Life in New York City
by morgan-marquez
Summary: Fluffy one shot turned into a series of related one shots! Klaine, as always R&R, Rating was changed because I often unleash my anger thru my writing ;D
1. Dreams Come True

Kurt Hummel woke in the middle of the night to deep, even breathing. He tried to look up but felt a prominent chin resting on top of his, for once unproduced, head. Blaine. Kurt rubbed his eyes and turned to look at the clock.

_Two A.M.? Why am I up at two A.M.? _Kurt thought. Then he remembered everything. He and Blaine had fallen asleep on the couch about two hours ago after Kurt's first show. He shifted a bit so Blaine was leaning against the arm of the couch, and shuffled toward the window. Their loft looked over Times Square and even at two in the morning; it was as beautiful as ever: lights and all. Someone was yelling below.

"Did that guy wake you up, too?" came a gruff voice from behind him. Kurt nodded sleepily. It was almost two thirty now, and Blaine stood behind him, arms wrapped around his waist. Kurt leaned into his touch.

"Kurt?" he asked. Kurt turned around and looked at him. "What are you thinking about?" Kurt smiled and sighed.

"The day we met. I remember it like it was yesterday," he sighed. Blaine chuckled. His boyfriend was such a hopeless romantic. "Do you remember?" Blaine nodded. He took Kurt's hand and led him back to the plush white sofa.

"How could I forget?" he laughed. "You were still going to McKinley. It was right before the Warblers were going to perform in the senior commons. You-"

"No, that's not it," Kurt interrupted. Blaine raised an eyebrow. Had he forgotten something? "We met way before that! I just never realized it until a few days ago." Kurt climbed into Blaine's lap.

"Care to elaborate?" he laughed. Kurt smiled. He's always wanted to tell this story, especially now that he realized that Blaine was his first crush. Rain began to fall over New York City as Kurt began to weave his tale.

Kurt Hummel has never been on a plane before. And as he boarded the jet to Orlando, he couldn't help but feeling terrified. The young boy gripped his father's hand as they passed through security. Upon taking their seats, a small curly haired boy took a seat behind him, holding his mother's hand. The shorter curly haired boy gave him a tiny wave. Kurt smiled back. When he turned back around, he wished he would see that boy again.

"I'm sorry, what does this kid have to do with me?" Blaine asked impatiently.

"Everything! Now stop interrupting me," Kurt snapped. Blaine cowered and Kurt continued his story.

That day, Kurt's dad took him to Magic Kingdom. He was giddy with excitement when he met the princesses and Peter Pan. But at the back of his mind, all Kurt thought about was the curly haired boy on the plane. He didn't even tell Kurt his name! And then, fate! Kurt turned around to sit down at the Peter Pan show, and the curly haired boy was on stage! In his hand he held a wooden sword and on his head was a pair of bear ears. He sang along with the rest of the Lost Boys and Peter Pan, tossing blue and purple flowers into the crowd of kids. Kurt was a little disappointed when the boy didn't throw him one.

"Don't worry about it, Buddy. We'll get some lunch and then I'll buy you a doll, okay?" his dad told him upon expressing his concern. Kurt nodded. He took his father's hand and started to walk away when there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey! I saved this one for you," the boy smiled, handing Kurt a pink rose. Kurt blushed and the boy's curls bounced as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

"My friend's call me Blaine. What's your name?" he asked, hazel eyes bright.

"Kurt," he giggled. The boy was cute, even Kurt could tell at age ten.

"Wanna go on Splash Mountain with me?" Blaine practically begged. Kurt looked up at his dad, hope in his eyes. Burt sighed and nodded. Kurt ran off hand in hand with his new friend, rose still tightly clutched in one fist.

"You were him, Blaine. You were my first crush," Kurt sniffed. There were tears in his eyes as he pulled a picture of them with their arms around each other at ten and eleven in Main Street USA. Kurt specifically wished for this to happen when he was young; for him to find Blaine again and live happily ever after. He wished this wish while holding Blaine's hand under the table as he blew out the candles on his birthday cake, surrounded by Disney princesses and Mickey and Minnie Mouse.

"You know what Kurt? I remember that," Blaine whispered, pulling the same picture from his wallet. "You were my first crush too." Blaine kissed him. And before they fell asleep on the couch again, Kurt realized one thing: when they say Disney is the magical place where dreams come true, they weren't lying.

-{-

(A/N) Thanks for reading! I'm thinking of making this a one-shot series. If you review I'll totally think about it! And a special prize goes to those who review! And I will mention you in my next installment!

BROADWAY WINK ;D


	2. Domestic Flair

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Sorry to disappoint most of you. But it's true.

Domestic Flair

"Well, what about this color?" Kurt asked the newlyweds. He landed a job as an interior designer and wedding planner when he wasn't performing on Broadway.

"Well, I don't know, it doesn't really seem…us," the woman said, turning to look at her husband.

"Rach, this is the sixth color we've looked at! Pick one!" Kurt yelled. Rachel Hudson wasn't the easiest woman to work with, even though she was one of Kurt's best friends.

"I'm sorry Kurt but this color needs to scream 'domestic flair'!" she sighed. Kurt glared at his brother as if to say, 'Why her?' Finn shrugged and pointed to about three more colors for Rachel to pick from, having Rachel screech each time, complaining that there wasn't enough-

"Domestic flair, we get it Rachel," Kurt angrily sighed. His phone began to play a familiar melody. "One second guys, important client." He held up a finger to the indecisive couple.

"Kurt Hummel!" he said after pressing 'Talk'.

"Yes you are! How's the day going?" Blaine laughed. Kurt sighed again and stepped outside.

"If I hear 'domestic flair' come out of Rachel's mouth one more time, I'm going to rip her head off," he told Blaine, rubbing his temples. "I think I'm getting a migraine." Blaine laughed again.

"Well it can't get any worse. I'll be home around six! Oh, gotta go! My four o'clock is here! Love you, bye!" he said brightly, and hung up. Kurt continued to stare off the balcony of his office. It was an artist loft a few blocks away from the loft he and Blaine shared. He quickly returned after hearing Rachel squeal.

"This is it, Kurt! This is the one!" she shrieked, holding up a light blue color.

"Sonic Sky, excellent choice Ray! I can give you the paint, or Blaine and I can come over Saturday to paint for you," I explained, taking note of the color and price.

"Why don't you guys come over and we'll all paint together! We have to paint the rest of the house too, and we'll need help if we want to get it done by next Friday. I can cook dinner and lunch for us on the grill; it'll be just like college again!" Finn rambled. Kurt smiled and nodded, making a mental note to mention this to Blaine.

Kurt said goodbye to Finn and Rachel and locked up the office, stopping at the Starbucks on the corner before heading home. Kurt balanced the low fat mocha and medium drip as he shuffled through his bag for his keys. Just as he was about to turn the lock, the door swung open and Blaine grinned from across the threshold.

"Oh, I'll take that!" he grinned, taking the tray of coffee from the top of Kurt's pile. Kurt sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen while Blaine babbled about the progress his students were making and how he was thinking of bringing a handful of his vocal students to a Broadway show. As Blaine continued rambling and making dinner, flashing an adoring smile Kurt's way every few minutes, he couldn't help but think that Blaine definitely had some of Rachel's "domestic flair."


	3. For Good

Disclaimer: and unfortunately, I must disclaim again. I'm sorry if I start confusing you guys. My chapters go out of order. This one is McKinley High, Kurt's graduation.

For Good

"-and we thank you McKinley High, for making us the people we are today. McKinley Titans forever!" Finn Hudson cheered. As McKinley's valedictorian, he really knew how to get the crowd ready for the graduating seniors. Luckily, Kurt's homeroom was in the back row, and all the glee kids were in it.

"Row seven please be seated," Figgins sighed as Kurt's row stood up. "Arthur Abrams, Rachel Berry, Michael Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Samuel Evans, Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel-" he paused. Each graduate from this homeroom got a surprising amount of applause, but none was louder than that for Kurt Hummel. Kurt's boyfriend Blaine, who flew in from New York to see Kurt graduate, was standing in the bleachers on McKinley's football field, along with Kurt's father, step mother and aunt Kerri, who Kurt had become surprisingly close to after his mother's death. The family, and the other glee club parents, cheered for Kurt as he walked to get his diploma. "-Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Noah Puckerman, Lauren Zizes." Figgins finished announcing their names and the twelve seniors stood proud, chins up and heads held high. The rest of the class joined them as Figgins leaned into the microphone for the final time that night.

"Ladies and gentlemen, McKinley High Schools senior class of 2012!" Figgins shouted. The spectators thundered with applause as the seniors tossed their red caps into the air. And no sooner than the seniors were dismissed to their families did Blaine Anderson hop the fence surrounding the track.

"Congratulations, baby!" he yelled, kissing Kurt full on the lips. Kurt blushed. Both boys turned when a gagging noise came from behind them. Karofsky and Azimmio stood with their arms crossed, lacking a cap and gown.

"Do you two mind?" Azimmio spat.

"We don't need you spilling rainbows all over the field," Karofsky agreed. Blaine was about to say something he wasn't very proud of, but Kurt squeezed his hand.

"Not worth it, move on," he whispered. Blaine walked away and left Kurt to deal with Karofsky on his own.

"I'm sorry that you two didn't graduate. I'm also sorry that you will be Lima-losers for the rest of your life. I'd like to thank you two," Kurt stated proudly. He had to bite his tongue to keep him from laughing at their confused faces. "You made me a better person. And Dave, if it weren't for you, I never would have fallen in love with Blaine. You actually helped me. And falling in love with a guy isn't a bad thing." Kurt glared pointedly at Karofsky before sauntering away and jumping right into Mercedes's arms.

"We did it, White Boy! We're going to college!" she squealed. They were both headed for New York and, wait for it, Juilliard! Most of the New Directions promised to keep in touch for the next few years, and Tina had even designated Kurt to be the five-year-reunion planner. The Hummels headed off to their car to meet Finn and Rachel as well as Rachel's family for dinner. The families laughed and cheered for their young graduates as Blaine and Kurt held hands under the table, silently communicating with only their eyes. They bid each other goodbye, Rachel and her dads going one way, and the Hummels, Finn, and Blaine going another. Kurt fell asleep on Blaine's shoulder on the car ride home and before he fell asleep, Blaine asked him one question.

"What do you think Kurt? What are your last thoughts on graduating high school?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt just smiled and simply stated, "It changed me for good."

(A/N) and that's my fourth chapter! I just have so many ideas! I had to write this one. I had this idea after my own graduation and when I thought of it I was like, MUST WRITE KLAINE FIC! So anyway, my begging for reviews is probably getting annoying so just do it and I won't have to ask you! Thanks guys!


	4. Baby It's Cold Outside

Disclaimer: yet again, I do not own Glee, or Darren Criss . I'd like to thank the two readers who reviewed this story. This one is for you guys ;D. I'm gonna start to name these chapters after songs.

Baby It's Cold Outside 

Blaine Anderson paced the floor of the loft he shared with his boyfriend, Kurt. Blaine dove for the receiver when the phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked desperately.

"Blaine? It's Burt, is Kurt home yet?" he asked. Blaine sighed. It was Kurt's dad. Kurt moved his office to a bigger loft about two weeks ago. He now had to take the subway to work every day, and sometimes he got stuck. Blaine began to worry when snow began to fall in sheets over Times Square, and jumped whenever the phone rang.

"No, he's not! He should have been home ten minutes ago, I hope he's okay," Blaine worried. Burt laughed.

"I'm sure he's just fine. He probably got held up because of the storm. I just wanted to let you guys know that we're going to be in around noon on Friday. Have Kurt call me when he gets home, okay?" Burt replied. Blaine nodded, and then remembered that Burt couldn't see him nodding over the phone and told him he would. Blaine spent the next ten minutes shivering in his NYU sweats.

"Blaine!" a musical voice called from the kitchen. Kurt! Blaine slid in his socks to the kitchen, promptly falling charismatically on his butt at Kurt's feet. He looked up at a giggling Kurt, covered in snow. Flakes were sprinkled among his over produced hair and a frost dusted his eyelashes, nose, shoulder, and scarf.

"Kurt! Where were you? You're late!" Blaine pouted, still sitting on the floor. Kurt pulled off his gloves and offered his hand to Blaine. Happily taking the offer, Blaine pulled himself off the floor.

"My train was delayed because of snow on the tracks. Did my dad call?" Kurt asked, slipping off his boots revealing purple socks. Blaine smiled and nodded. Sunlight poured through the windows as the snow let up for a bit, filling the living room. Blaine decided to surprise Kurt. As Kurt stepped onto the balcony to call his father back, Blaine quickly rushed upstairs, pulling on his favorite flannel pajamas and grabbing Kurt's favorite blue silk pajamas. He knocked on the window and handed them to Kurt, enclosing a note that read: Meet me downstairs. After a confused nod from Kurt, Blaine rushed again to the kitchen this time. Kurt was gonna love this!

Kurt looked at the pajamas in his hand with a confused look on his face. He hung up with his dad and did as Blaine told him and put the pajamas on. He trudged downstairs again to the living room, following the scent of sugar cookies and peppermint. On the couch, humming 'Baby It's Cold Outside' absently to himself was Blaine, two cups of peppermint hot cocoa in hand and a bowl of popcorn in his lap. On the screen before him was our favorite Christmas flick: It's a Wonderful Life.

"Come on, pre-Christmas Eve movie night. Your parents will be here so we won't have time for just me and you," Blaine coaxed. Kurt gladly cuddled up with Blaine on the couch. The two stayed there for hours, watching holiday movies, not bothering with dinner until they both fell asleep. Kurt knew there were empty cups on the coffee table and a half empty bowl of popcorn on the floor, but he didn't care. As long as he could wake up next to Blaine the next morning singing a Christmas duet, life was wonderful.

So that's my third chapter! Thanks again to jtangel and njferrall for my first reviews. They meant so much to me! Please please please please review. Blaine and Kurt would appreciate it. Thanks guys!

-{-


	5. Of Starlight and Mistletoe

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own glee. I do however own a pair of pink sunglasses just like Darren's ;D This chapter doesn't have a song title because I really want to do the Christmas chapter with Kurt's family. There will also be a little surprise for you readers! I'm also going to start putting dates on the chapters. My sister yelled at me because she got confused with the graduation chapter. For the duet at the end, Blaine is in parentheses.

Of Starlight and Mistletoe (December 24th, 2013)

Friday came sooner than expected for Blaine and Kurt. They, being in the midst of drowning each other in flour and sugar while attempting to bake cookies, did not expect the doorbell to ring at ten that morning. Kurt was panicking. He wasn't dressed, he hadn't showered, who could possibly be here? His answer came in the form of Carole Hummel with a bundle in her arms, followed by his very own father. Blaine stood awkwardly in the corner while Carole fussed over Kurt's floury state.

"What are you doing here so early?" Kurt laughed nervously. Blaine suddenly realized that Kurt wasn't ready for this. The living room was a mess! Getting the silent message from his boyfriend, he went to discard the dirty dishes on the coffee table and dust the flour from the kitchen floor, reappearing whiter than before. Kurt stifled a laugh and Burt shook his hand and Carole tried to hug him without getting covered in the stuff.

"Kurt, meet your little sister Eliza!" Carole whispered, handing the green blanket to him. Kurt's eyes brimmed with tears as he stared down into the face of the sleeping angel. She had wisps of black hair and her eyes opened slowly to a beautiful jade color. Blaine watched as Kurt whispered to her about her growing up to be a beautiful heartbreaker (Burt remarking "I don't need to hear that!") and he couldn't wait to take her on her first shopping trip.

"You boys better get dressed before everyone else shows up!" Carole laughed, brushing some remaining flour off Blaine's shoulder. He shrugged and bolted upstairs. Kurt handed Eliza back to her mother and followed.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm gonna be ignored this Christmas?" Blaine mumbled, buttoning up his red polo. Kurt sighed.

"Don't worry about it, baby. I won't ignore you," Kurt told him, straightening his collar and kissing his cheek. Blaine smiled. Kurt disappeared into the bathroom. Blaine jumped down the stairs, jumping right into Mercedes.

"Blaine!" she squealed.

_Why is she excited to see me? _Blaine wondered. _Kurt is her best friend, not me. Kurt…_ Blaine could hear Kurt singing the top song on his singing-in-the-shower playlist: Defying Gravity. The way Kurt's voice was so smooth; hitting each note with unrequited grace hypnotized him.

"Earth to Curly-Q! You okay?" Mercedes waved an open hand in Blaine's face. Blaine nodded, mind still far away with Kurt. Guest after guest, every member of the New Directions arrived and Kurt was still upstairs, and it was getting more and more awkward by the minute.

"Kurt!" Mercedes screeched when Kurt finally emerged. "You look absolutely adorable!" Blaine turned around. Now he knew Mercedes always told you what you want to hear, but this time, exaggeration was far from sight. Clad in a gray sweater and black designer jeans, Blaine could honestly say Kurt has never looked better.

"Thank you Lord for bringing us all together again for Christmas dinner. Amen," Quinn whispered as she finished grace. Everyone mumbled 'Amen' and dug in to the dinner it took Blaine an hour to make.

"Blaine this is amazing!" Finn praised, wiping sauce off his chin. Burt nodded in agreement.

"This tastes really familiar. Where'd you get the recipe?" he asked loudly over all the side discussions around the table. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt answered instead.

"It was Mom's recipe." All conversations stopped. Blaine shifted awkwardly in his seat. Kurt hated talking about his mom. She was one of the only people who understood him when he was younger.

"So…who wants cake?" he asked, breaking the extremely awkward silence. Everyone agreed, sending Kurt into the kitchen again. He brought with him a delicious looking vanilla cake with peppermint icing.

"Of my own creation," he added, handing a slice to Brittany. After everyone had stuffed themselves silly with delicious cake, cookies, candy canes, and Kurt's favorite peppermint hot cocoa, we congregated in the living room.

"I think we need some Christmas karaoke," Tina begged. Rachel and Puck just stared at each other.

"I don't think that's fair guys," Finn pointed out in his wife's defense. Rachel smiled gratefully.

"How about we have a little cabaret? Everyone can sing whatever winter or holiday song they want!" Santana suggested. The group agreed.

"Blaine and Kurt go first. I wanna hear that flirty duet you sang in high school," Mercedes laughed. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other with love and light in their eyes. Blaine sat at the piano in the back of the room and Kurt joined him, sitting on the back of the piano like a club singer in a Broadway musical.

_I really can't stay (Baby it's cold outside)_

_I've got to go away (Baby it's cold outside)_

_This evening has been (Been hoping that you'd drop in)_

_So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)_

_My mother will start to worry (Beautiful, what's your hurry)_

_My father will be pacing the floor (Listen to the fireplace roar)_

_So really I'd better scurry (Beautiful, please don't hurry)_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more (Put some music on while I pour)_

_The neighbors might think (Baby, it's bad out there)_

_Say, what's in this drink (No cabs to be had out there)_

_I wish I knew how (Your eyes are like starlight)_

_To break the spell (I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)_

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir (Mind if I move in closer)_

By this point, Blaine had turned the playing over to Rachel and he had joined Kurt on the piano's edge, moving closer with every word.

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried (What's the sense in hurting my pride?)_

_I really can't stay (Baby don't hold out)_

_Ah, but it's cold outside_

_I simply must go (Baby, it's cold outside)_

_The answer is no (But baby, it's cold outside)_

_This welcome has been (How lucky that you dropped in)_

_So nice and warm (Look out the window at that storm)_

_My sister will be suspicious (Gosh, your lips look delicious)_

_My brother will be there at the door (Waves upon a tropical shore)_

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious (Ooh your lips are delicious)_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more (Never such a blizzard before)_

_Blaine was hand in hand with Kurt now._

_I've got to go home (Baby, you'll freeze out there)_

_Say, lend me your coat (It's up to your knees out there)_

_You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand)_

_But don't you see (How can you do this thing to me?)_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow (Think of my life long sorrow)_

_At least there will be plenty implied (If you caught pneumonia and died)_

_I really can't stay (Get over that hold out)_

_Ooh baby it's cold out-_

"Blaine Everett Anderson, what the hell do you think you're doing?" someone yelled. Blaine was holding Kurt close, ready to end the song with a show-stopping kiss. Blaine was awestruck. Here? Now, on Christmas Eve? In his boyfriend's arms, where he was finally happy and at peace? His father just had to ruin it? Kurt glared at Blaine.

"You didn't ask him to come, did you?" Kurt whispered.

"Uh, we'll be right back guys. Whoever's next can uh, take their turn," Blaine told the group, dragging his boyfriend and his father with him into the kitchen, far from the New Directions' earshot.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the man before him. Kurt examined Blaine's father. His eyes were a cold blue and he had salt and pepper curls with flecks of gray.

"I don't need you prancing around like a pansy with this _fag,"_ he spat, glaring at Kurt. Blaine was speechless. Kurt just stared at him, waiting for him to say something. And when he didn't, Kurt left the room, feeling like his heart was shred to pieces.

"Kurt! Kurt, baby, I-"

"Enough, Blaine. You're coming home with me," his father interrupted. He reached for Blaine's arm, but he pulled away.

"No! I'm sick of dealing with homophobes! I was finally happy! I was living a dream! I'm a music teacher in New York City living with a man I love! I couldn't be happier to be spending our first Christmas in this loft together! And you had to ruin it! Why can't you see that this is who I am? I love Kurt Hummel. Mom loves Kurt too. She's happy for me! Why can't you be?" Blaine yelled. Kurt had hidden behind the wall between the dining room and the kitchen, tear tracks lining his face. He stood up quickly when he heard footsteps approach.

"I hope you're happy. You've turned my son into something he's not," Mr. Anderson spat at Kurt. Kurt stood up straighter and lifted his chin.

"I am happy. I'm happy that I've helped your son realize who he is and that I've helped him achieve his dream," he responded. Mr. Anderson looked dumbstruck. He stalked from the loft, slamming the front door behind him. Kurt ran into the kitchen, right into Blaine's arms.

"Sh, it's okay. I'm sorry," Blaine whispered. Before he could say anything else, Kurt put a finger to Blaine's lips.

"Let's forget it ever happened, okay?" Kurt pleaded. Blaine just nodded. The couple headed back into the living room hand in hand, walking right into Finn's personal rendition of Run Rudolph by Chuck Berry. When he ended the song with a crowd pleasing stage slide, the room erupted in applause. Kurt looked around the room. Couples were happily holding hand or lounging in each other's laps; everyone was smiling and laughing, like they had no care in the world. This is what Christmas does to people. It gets rid of all the shame and sorrow and replaces it with joy and pleasure.

Kurt was torn from his reverie when Rachel announced it was time for Secret Santa. Burt and Carole sadly said they had to head back to their hotel, bidding good night to both boys. Everyone was pleased with their gifts, especially Rachel, who received an autograph from Barbra Streisand from Kurt (I have connections, he told her.) But none were as thrilled as Blaine who opened three packages of Red Vines from Puck.

"I know how to take care of my boy," Puck laughed when Blaine hugged him.

The night finally ended and everyone left, with the exception of Mercedes and Sam who would be staying in the guest room. Sam and Mercedes made their way to bed after Blaine insisted that he and Kurt could handle cleaning up on their own.

"Oh my God, Blaine! Come quick!" Kurt screamed from the kitchen. Blaine sprinted towards the room, but cuts his final stride short when he met Kurt in the doorway.

"What? What's wrong, are you okay?" Blaine panted.

"Nothing!" he laughed. Blaine cocked his head to one side.

"Then why did you-"Kurt kissed him. And for two minutes, it was nothing but sheer bliss. Kurt's arms wrapped around his neck and Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, kissing in the light of the Christmas tree.

"What-where did that come from?" Blaine asked, still trying to catch his breath from his run. Kurt pointed toward the ceiling. Hanging in the doorway was a gold bell surrounded by mistletoe.

(A/N) So there's chapter number five! I hope you guys like it. The next chapter will be a song title I promise. Please let me know what you think. I will stop nagging you guys if you review!


	6. Candles

Disclaimer: I do not own glee. I do own most of their songs on iTunes, though! Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Candles (February 14th, 2014)

"Kurt! Kurt, get up!" Blaine yelled. At seven thirty on a _Friday_ Blaine was jumping on the bed, yelling for Kurt to get out of bed. Normally Kurt would be up by now, but Fridays are his days off.

"Go away Blaine," he groaned. Instead of leaving, Blaine sat Indian style next to Kurt on the bed and waited.

"Blaine, go away! Go downstairs or something!" Kurt commanded. Blaine pouted.

"But Kurt, do you know what today _is_?" Blaine looked desperate. Well it couldn't be his birthday, that's in May and it's only February. And it couldn't be Blaine's birthday, that was two weeks ago. Wait a minute…two weeks ago! Today is Valentine's Day! Valentine's Day is Blaine's favorite holiday. Kurt couldn't see why, it was just an excuse to wear pink and red, send cards with romantic words you don't mean, each box after box of chocolate shaped like hearts, it's ridiculous! But Blaine loved it, being the hopeless romantic he is, so Kurt put up with it, for Blaine's sake.

"Yes, Blaine. Today is Valentine's Day," Kurt sighed, swinging both legs over the side of the bed and standing up. "What do you have planned this year?" Every year since he and Blaine had gotten together, Blaine had come up with some elaborate plan to make Kurt fall in love with him all over again, and there's no way he could top last year's. They had just moved to New York. Blaine decided it would be a tradition to see a Broadway show every year, so he had taken Kurt to see Blaine's hero sing and dance on stage in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying, Daniel Radcliffe. Afterwards, they took and horse drawn carriage ride, in the snow, through Central Park.

"It's a surprise! I made breakfast," he chirped, grabbing Kurt by the hand. Kurt looked down in horror. He was still wearing an old cropped Lady Gaga Fame Monster tour shirt over a ratty tank top and flannel pajama pants. And worst of all, his hair was a mess!

"But Blaine, I-"

"You look fine, come on!" Blaine pulled him onto the balcony. There were two white wire chairs and a white wire table covered with a red table cloth. Two plates of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon sat adjacent to each other with a pitcher of orange juice in the middle.

"How long did it take you to make this?" Kurt asked in awe.

"I got up at six. It took me half an hour to make the pancakes and bacon but, the orange juice is fresh squeezed," he laughed, showing Kurt a pair of orange stained hands. "I've got the whole day planned out! Go get dressed and take a shower though, you like you're gonna have a heart attack."

"Thank you!" Kurt yelled, quickly vanishing into the house. Blaine dug into his sweatshirt pocket to make sure everything he needed was still there.

"So, is this good enough for whatever you have planned?" Kurt asked about half an hour later. He was wearing designer shoes, jeans, a black button down shirt Blaine didn't recognize, and a white vest. A silver key was hanging at his neck on a gold chain.

"Perfect. I'll get dressed after breakfast," Blaine said, pulling out Kurt's chair for him. Once they were both seated they began to eat, holding hands under the table. Yes, they were at home, but it had become a forced habit. Kurt cleared the table while Blaine got dressed. About ten minutes later, he came back wearing jeans and a polo shirt with a black jacket. He offered his arm to Kurt and they headed off to pick up their tickets for that evening.

"Anderson, two tickets for Wicked," Blaine told the ticket guy. Kurt let in a sharp breath. He has seen Wicked six times! It was his favorite show, next to the Sound of Music and maybe even Gypsy. Blaine took the tickets and handed them to Kurt so he wouldn't lose them.

"I know you've already seen it but-"

"I will see it a thousand times. It's okay," Kurt smiled. They parted ways at Blaine's studio where he taught kids how to play guitar, piano, and voice lessons, leaving the entire day for Kurt to wonder what Blaine could have possibly planned. And four times singing along to the Wicked soundtrack and one time watching the Sound of Music later, Blaine finally returned home.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelped when the front door opened. He jumped into his boyfriend's arms. "I missed you." Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"I missed you too. Ready to go?" he asked. Kurt nodded excitedly. "Wait! There's something I have to do first." Blaine ran into the kitchen.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt. Part one of course," he winked, handing Kurt a bouquet of red roses. Kurt blushed.

"How did you manage to hide these from me?" he gasped, smelling the flowers.

"I hid them in the one place I knew you'd never look: the cabinet where we keep the carbs!" Blaine laughed. Kurt smiled and set the roses in a vase on the table, then took Blaine's hand for another magical night in New York City.

Sitting in that theater was extremely different than when Kurt was there last. In between visits he had come again when there was no show going on with Rachel, back when he was still in high school. The experience was breath taking, even tear jerking. Even still, seeing the plot and musical numbers unfold before him was just as magical as the first time.

_And when this show gets off Broadway, _Kurt thought_, I might cry._

When the show was over, Blaine whisked Kurt away to Central Park yet again.

"Wait until you see part three!" Blaine gushed. He really was proud of this plan. For a while, they just walked and talked about work. Until they reached a table in the middle of the field, that is.

"Blaine-"

"Sh! You talk too much," he said, placing a finger to Kurt's lips and using a deep voice like an attempt to be some sexy barista in a bad Hollywood movie. To continue the bad-Hollywood-movie style, he used his coat as a "vampire cape" and "disappeared" like Dracula. He reappeared next to the candle lit table.

"Come on, Kurt! Sit down," he demanded, pushing Kurt to the chair across from his. Kurt looked down at his plate. Spaghetti? He didn't usually eat carbs, unless it was Breadstix food. And this wasn't even close to Breadstix quality…not enough oregano. Blaine pushed a card to the center of the table. Kurt reached for it cautiously.

"It's not going to play a fanfare when I open it, is it?" he asked slowly. Blaine laughed.

"Not exactly." Kurt opened the card. A collection of photo booth photo strips fell out. One of him and Blaine before they were dating, making weird faces at the mall. The next was about a year after they started seeing each other at the boardwalk in Santa Monica. The next few were more recent. He looked up at Blaine, who encouraged him to read the card.

"'Kurt, press the button right here!'" he read aloud. He followed the drawn arrow to a little red button inside the card, absent mindedly pressing it with his thumb.

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you!_

Blaine's voice rang out from the card.

"Look, Kurt. I really care about you. And I know that song is kinda cheesy and a little cliché. But since I'm too lazy to write my whole speech in this card, I'm gonna need you to look at me," Blaine's voice laughed from the card. Kurt looked up at Blaine who was now standing next to him.

"I know it took me almost a year to realize I cared about you, and longer still to realize I love you. And I admire that you never gave up on me, although I was a total idiot," he said nervously. Kurt had gotten this speech too many times before, why is he repeating it? "And all the things I've said to you about not sure if I was gay or not, about wanting to marry Jeremiah, all that, I now realize were me just worrying. Worrying that I may not be gay or marrying Jeremiah. Worrying that I couldn't have you. I also realize that the minute I fixed the lapel of your jacket in the Senior Commons at Dalton, I fell in love with you. What I'm trying to say is, will you marry me Kurt?" Blaine got down on one knee and opened a small red velvet box, revealing a simple gold band with a modestly cut diamond in the middle. Kurt's eyes began to water as he took Blaine's hand in his.

"You know, I didn't think you would be able to beat Valentine's Day last year, but you've really out done yourself this time. Yes Blaine I will marry you!" Kurt cried. Identical tracks of tears lined their cheeks like war paint, tears still falling. When Blaine placed the ring on Kurt's finger and kissed him, their tears danced together, celebrating the years to come. And when Blaine received twelve Facebook notifications about comments on Kurt Hummel's status, a wide grin was plastered on his face after seeing the popular post: I'M ENGAGED! I LOVE BLAINE ANDERSON!

(A/N) Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know I promised daily reviews, but our internet died in a storm. It will be missed. Anyway, that proposal speech was pretty good in my opinion; it actually brought tears to my eyes as I wrote it. Let me know what you think. Reviews to me are like Blaine to Kurt: I can't survive without them!


	7. Somewhere Only We Know

Disclaimer: I still don't own glee. If you read the first few chapters, you should know that. Anyway, this is more of Kurt's thoughts about something…you'll have to see. I hope you like it!

Somewhere Only We Know (March 2014)

Kurt Hummel kissed his fiancé goodbye with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be home before you know it," Blaine told him, lifting Kurt's chin so he could see into his eyes. Memories flooded through his head as Kurt gazed into those hypnotic hazel eyes. He had met Blaine while he was spying on Dalton to seek competition for Sectionals. Blaine helped him get through some tough bullying situations. They sang flirty duets, often the same one, every year at Christmas. Kurt realized that at this year's New Directions Reunion Christmas party, he would be singing alone. It took Blaine almost a year to realize the weird feeling he had when he saw Kurt was love. They had been together for three years in May, and Blaine wouldn't be there to celebrate.

"Hey, stop crying! It's okay. What are you so worried about?" Blaine asked him. Kurt shook his head.

"That you could get hurt, or go missing, or-"_Get killed._ Kurt couldn't bring himself to say it. Blaine pulled him close.

"Just remember, no matter what happens to me over there, I'm doing it for you to keep you safe. And all I'll be thinking about is you," he whispered. "I gotta go. I love you, Kurt." Blaine kissed him again and ran off to join the other men. Kurt left JFK as fast as he could, quickly hailing for a taxi back to their loft.

_"I get you nights and weekends, but these guys don't. We came to say that we're gonna miss you Kurt," Blaine's voice shook. He and the Warblers started to sing, bringing tears to Kurt's eyes. _

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand._

_I felt the Earth beneath my feet,_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete._

_Oh, Simple Thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on._

_So tell me when, you're gonna let me in,_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me._

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh, Simple Thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on._

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in,_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

_And if you have a minute why don't we go,_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere we only know?_

_Somewhere only we know._

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything._

_So why don't we go, so why don't we go?_

_Ooh, ah._

_Ah ah._

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know._

"Somewhere only we know," Kurt whispered.

(A/N) So I had to write this. My friend was talking about going into the Army when he gets out of high school so I got this idea. Tell me what you think! Sorry again about the late updates.


	8. Teenage Dream

Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not, although I wish I did, own glee. That's Ryan Murphy's thing. So just letting you guys know, I will be going in order sometimes but occasionally I will jump around. Just letting you know ;)

Teenage Dream (April 2015)

Kurt was going crazy, or at least he thought he was. It was like any other morning since Blaine left last year. Kurt got up, went through his daily moisturizing routine, took a shower and got dressed. What came next was most unexpected. Kurt descended the stairs but stopped halfway down when he heard a familiar voice.

_Before you met me, I was alright but things _

_Were kinda heavy, you brought me to life._

_Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine. _

Blaine? No. He would have called, wouldn't he? The smell of chocolate swam past Kurt's nose.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die,_

_You and I will be young forever!_

_You make me feel like I'm livin' a _

_Teenage dream, the way you turn me on._

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!_

Who else could it be? Kurt was still petrified, standing on the stairs. Could it be Finn, playing another cruel joke on him? No. Not even Finn could cook. Those were Blaine's chocolate chip pancakes he smelled. But it couldn't be! Kurt ran back up the stairs and hid behind a wall between their room and the staircase.

_My heart stops when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real so take a chance and _

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

He could hear the footsteps. The foot falls that were Blaine's signature shuffle slides and step touches. This had to be Blaine. But he wouldn't dare go downstairs.

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach,_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets._

_I finally you, my missing puzzle piece,_

_I'm complete._

_Let's go all the way tonight._

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die,_

_You and I will be young forever!_

_You make me feel like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream the way you turn me on._

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_My heart stops when you look at me, just on touch now baby I believe_

_This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

The person who could possibly be Blaine spun into view so Kurt hid again. He couldn't let him see the vision that could be Blaine. He spent the first few months imagining the phone call he'd get if Blaine were killed.

_I could get your heart racing_

_In my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you get your hands on me _

_In my skin tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight! _

The voice stopped. The footsteps came closer and they ceased too. Then the figure opened its mouth.

"Kurt! Pancakes!" it called. Kurt's face lit up. He stood up from his crouching position behind the wall. At the foot of the stairs, was really Blaine. His Blaine! The hobbit sized boy with the curly hair. He was the one singing. Kurt wasn't crazy after all! He practically flew down the stairs and into Blaine's arms, knocking them both to the ground.

"Easy, cowboy!" Blaine laughed. Kurt couldn't help himself. He pressed his lips to Blaine's. And as Blaine gladly kissed him back, he could only think one thing.

_ It's good to be home._


	9. Mr Cellophane

Disclaimer: Do I look like Ryan Murphy? Didn't think so.

Mr. Cellophane (May 25th 2015)

It was Kurt's turn to make dinner. It usually takes him about two hours to go grocery shopping, but it was Labor Day Weekend, so it took four.

"What took you so long?" Blaine asked. He was sitting on the floor with his guitar in his lap.

"Why are you on the floor?" Kurt asked, ignoring Blaine's obvious question.

"Answer mine first!" he pouted.

"It's Labor Day Weekend, Blaine. Why do _you _think it took me so long?" Kurt snapped. Blaine was taken aback. Kurt didn't usually mind silly things like Labor Day crowds or him sitting on the floor with his guitar. He usually sat next to him and listened to him play, not yelled at him for it.

"What's bugging you? You're acting weird," Blaine told him, slowly getting up from the floor.

"It's like I'm freaking invisible!" Kurt cried. "I got pushed at least three times, I almost got hit in the crosswalk on the way home, and someone sat on me in the subway."

_What have you gotten yourself into this time, Blaine?_ Blaine asked himself. Kurt loved being the center of attention and being unnoticed just doesn't fly around him. So Blaine did what he did best: sing. He started to imitate some cheesy jazz singer with an air microphone on a stand.

_"Mr. Cellophane should have been my name,"_ he sang. Kurt covered his ears.

"Blaine, stop," he ordered.

"_'Cause you can look right through me, see right through me," _Blaine continued to croon.

"Blaine!" Kurt giggled. He was beginning to feel better this time. "Okay, now will you tell me why you were on the floor?" Blaine shrugged.

"I dunno. It felt right," he told him. Kurt laughed. Blaine watched Kurt as he got to work cooking dinner, thinking about what Kurt said about his being invisible. To others he may be invisible, but most of the time, he's the only thing Blaine could see.

(A/N) Sorry that was sorta short. I thought you guys deserved a break which is why I didn't beg for reviews at the end of the last chapter. But the break is over! Please please please review! Thanks


	10. Raise Your Glass

Disclaimer: Last time I checked Ryan Murphy was not a fourteen year old girl.

Raise Your Glass (August 2015)

"I'd like to propose a toast to the newlyweds!" Finn said. He stood up in his white suit with his daughter Julie Andrea (he wouldn't let Rachel name her Barbra) on one arm. Julie waved shyly at her uncle Kurt at the long table in the front of the room. When he waved back she hid in her father's shoulder.

"It was a hard run for Kurt in high school with bullies and transferring and stuff like that. But he found someone to help him through. And I'm glad he did. Because without you, Blaine, I don't think he would have made it. To Blaine and Kurt," Finn cheered, raising his glass. Everyone did the same. Kurt looked around at his friends, his families, his colleagues. A few years ago, he could never imagine any of this. He's happy, he just got married, and he has the greatest husband he could ask for!

"Kurt? Kurt? Hey, Kurt!" Blaine shook him.

"What?" he asked, quickly snapping out of his reverie.

"Time to dance," Blaine laughed, offering his hand to Kurt. The dance floor was empty for their first dance as a married couple. Kurt laughed as Puck chose their song. The familiar tune of Dancing Queen blared from the speakers as Blaine laughed and twirled Kurt to the beat of the music. Their family laughed and joined them on the floor when the song changed.

The night seemed to last forever. Julie spent half the night attached to Kurt's hip and Blaine made a best friend in Puck and Quinn's son Johnny, and his twin Janie developed a little crush on Blaine. The next generation of the New Directions, as Will called them, sat at their own little table in the back. Tina and Mike's son Bryce, Julie Andrea, Brittany and Artie's son Lewis, Johnny and Janie, and Sam and Mercedes girls Destiny and Mariah all gathered around the circular table chewing on snacks and mimicking the adults dancing.

Blaine and Kurt thanked their guests (and their sleeping children) around midnight and headed home to pack. They were leaving for Orlando in two days and Kurt wouldn't be able to get everything he needed for two weeks in one day!

"Hey Blaine?" he asked as they were getting ready for bed.

"Yeah?" he answered through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Can you remind me to change my name on my business card?" Kurt smiled.

"Absolutely," Blaine laughed.


	11. Pure Imagination part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or glee, so don't sue me. Or Disney. Some of this chapter is mostly dialogue; I wanted to give it a shot.

Pure Imagination- Part One (August 2015)

Blaine Anderson's alarm clock went off in total darkness. It was usually broad daylight outside in New York City at seven AM. But when he glanced at the clock display, it read four-thirty.

"Kurt!" he yelled. Kurt shuffled out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair.

"What? If you yell again you'll wake the neighbors and _I_ will have to pay the price," he scolded.

"Why the hell am I up so early?" Blaine mumbled. Kurt rolled his eyes and ignored him. That's when Blaine's phone went off. An alarm read: _ORLANDO. FLIGHT AT SEVEN FROM JFK. _

_Oh. Mental slap. He must hate me for forgetting. _Blaine thought as he somehow pulled himself out of bed. He stood in the doorway watching Kurt get ready.

"What are you doing?" Kurt giggled, watching Blaine in the mirror. Blaine wouldn't have heard him if he hadn't been looking in the mirror too. He loved the way Kurt's engagement ring sparkled in the artificial lights.

"Huh? Nothing, waiting for you," he mumbled. His thoughts were muddled together, and everything he said was incoherent and barely understandable, as he was every morning. He went about his usual routine, occasionally being scolded by Kurt for getting in his way. By five thirty, they were both ready.

"You know, we met on this plane," Blaine pointed out as they took their seats. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Blaine, that was almost twenty years ago. There's no way," he said. Blaine slouched in his seat. He knew this was the plane. He could _feel _it. Fifteen minutes later, Kurt was asleep on his shoulder.

"Can I get you boys some coffee?" a flight attendant in a Starbucks apron asked, pushing a cart of steaming drinks. Blaine nodded.

"Medium drip," he whispered. She handed him his drink and nodded to Kurt.

"Hey, babe, wake up. Do you want coffee?" he whispered to Kurt. He nodded and sat up slowly.

"Low fat mocha for him, thanks." He handed the girl a ten and watched her walk off with a disgusted look on her face.

"Homophobe," Blaine grunted, sipping his hot drink.

"Hm?" Kurt asked, still in a sleep induced trance.

"Nothing."

They checked in and hit Universal around noon. They walked past a college group of kids sipping cider colored, foamy drinks. Blaine hit Kurt's shoulder.

"Ow! What now?" he asked obviously annoyed. Every two minutes Blaine would complain about being hot, or hungry, and he was getting on Kurt's last nerve.

"Kurt, look," he sighed, pointing to the entry to Islands of Adventure. The farthest park contained a large stone castle. Kurt could only imagine that it's-

"Hogwarts," Blaine could hardly breathe. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Blaine."

"Please?"

"Blaine, stop whining, I said no."

"Oh come on, Kurt! If there was a Barbra Streisand park, I'd take you!"

"Barbra isn't an obsession okay? You're weird worship of a dorky teen in glasses is bordering on obsession."

"Hey! Harry is not a dorky teen, okay? He's- he's a powerful wizard. He's my _idol_!"

"Seriously? He's a fictional-"

"Lalalalala, I can't hear you!"

"Okay, that's just sad."

"Say Harry's real."

"Blaine, you're twenty-two years old."

"Only on the outside. Kurt, I will never ask for anything from you ever again."

"I find that highly unlikely."

"Please?"

"You should marry Dan Radcliffe instead. Obviously being a wizard is way cooler."

"Really? That's what this is about?"

"We both know that if you had the choice to meet Daniel Radcliffe or go to dinner with me, you'd pick-"

"You. You're way more important to me than some British actor, okay?"

"Okay, you got me. But only for a little while!"

"Yes!"

Blaine took Kurt's hand and dragged him into the park. There was too much to see! They walked through Hogsmeade Village, buying a mug of cold butterbeer and, of course, chocolate frogs from Honeydukes. Kurt was then pulled through a crowd to get on line to go through Hogwarts and be fitted for a wand. They were there much longer than Kurt had expected. The day ended with another mug of butterbeer and a trip to Dervish and Bangs to buy a wand for Blaine.

"Thanks so much, Kurt. I know you didn't want to go," Blaine said, placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek. Kurt shrugged.

"I had fun. And this butterbeer is really good," Kurt laughed, draining Blaine's mug. This vacation was great already, and Blaine couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"Come on, Kurt! It's fine, I'll hold your hand."

"No way. I hate stingrays."

"They won't hurt you, come on!"

"Okay," Kurt was deathly afraid of stingrays. No really, he was. When Kurt was young, he loved to watch the Crocodile Hunter with his dad. It was one of the few shows his father watched that Kurt could tolerate. That summer after sixth grade, he found out Steve Irwin was killed by a stingray, and Kurt never wanted to see another stingray again. He took Blaine's hand and slowly tiptoed into the shallow pool. He screamed when one brushed up against his leg.

"Kurt, it's okay!" Blaine laughed. He guided Kurt farther into the pool. After about half an hour, Kurt got used to it and he didn't want to leave.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you!" Blaine told him, offering his hand again. Kurt gladly took it and followed him to the other side of the park. Kurt put more sunscreen on in a little cabana off of an empty pool. Several other families began pouring in and a staff member stood at the front of the room.

"Hi everyone! My name is Cody and I'm going to take you all into the pool for your dolphin experience!" he cheered. Kurt looked at Blaine and mouthed 'Dolphins?' Blaine nodded. Kurt couldn't contain his excitement. He's always wanted to see a dolphin up close.

"Half of you will need to go with Layne, and half of you will be with me," he said pointing to the different sides of the room. Kurt and Blaine would be going with Layne. They all waded far into the pool so it was deep enough for the dolphin to swim. The trainer whistled and a gleaming dolphin swam over to where the group was standing.

Most of the group jumped back, but Blaine wanted to get closer. The trainer explained that this dolphin's name was Natalie, and the other group has Natalie's baby, Iggy. They each took turns feeding Natalie fish and showing her commands to make her jump. Kurt tried one that made her spit water at Blaine. Blaine was the first to ride her across the pool. After Kurt's turn, they both headed for lunch.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Blaine asked stealing a fry from Kurt's plate. Kurt smacked his hand.

"Sea World. Stop stealing my food."

Blaine insisted on sitting in the splash zone. Come to think of it, Kurt realized Blaine insisted on a lot if things, most of them childish. Not that he minded. Kurt watched the trainer swim around in the tank with Shamu. He looked extremely like Pierce Brosnan.

"Kurt? What are you looking at?" Blaine asked, trying to see into Kurt's line of vision.

"The trainer who has an uncanny resemblance to Pierce Brosnan," he answered.

Kurt watched as Blaine pressed his nose to the glass of the penguin habitat, and carved his name into the snow in the Arctic exhibit. He now saw that Blaine was full of some childish spirit that most boys lose at age twelve. What had he gotten himself into?

(A/N) Hey guys! Sorry that one was a bit boring. Please review! Next chapter is part two: Disney!


	12. Pure Imagination part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or Disney or anything that is recognizable.

Pure Imagination: Part Two (August 2015)

"Blaine! Get up!" Kurt called. Blaine crawled out of bed like usual and got dressed. Kurt was waiting in shorts, sunglasses, and a vintage Disney t-shirt with one of the seven dwarves on it reading: _My boyfriend thinks I'm Grumpy_. Blaine laughed to himself before Kurt could notice him looking. Blaine had gotten that for him on his senior trip to Disney with Dalton.

"Come on, we're doing Magic Kingdom today!" Kurt told him. Blaine nodded and began to look for his glasses.

"Kurt, have you seen my sunglasses?" he asked after he looked everywhere.

"You mean the bright pink ones?" Kurt sighed. Blaine nodded. "You're wearing them." Blaine put a hand to his glasses and sighed.

"What would I do without you?" he asked as he followed Kurt out of the room.

"Get lost? Maybe even die," Kurt laughed. Blaine shook his head at Kurt's egotistical comment and led him to the park. They got as far as Cinderella's Castle when a photographer stopped them.

"Why not? It's not a trip to Disney without a picture in the front of the castle," Kurt pleaded, sticking out his bottom lip. The photographer told them to pose however they'd like for the first photo, but for the second they had to look at their shoulders. When they went to pick up their pictures, Tinker Bell was on a smiling Kurt's shoulder, but Gus and Jacques from Cinderella were on Blaine's. They walked hand in hand down Main Street USA when they got pulled aside by an old man dressed like Uncle Sam.

"Blaine Anderson? Is that you?" the man asked. Blaine hugged him, leaving Kurt awkwardly behind.

"Well, Blaine, are you going to introduce me to your friend, here?" the man asked. Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Kurt, this is my grandfather Tom. He's my dad's father. Grandpa Tom, this is my husband Kurt," he told Tom. Kurt blushed. He was going to need to get used to that. Kurt shook the man's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Anderson."

"Please, Kurt. Call me Tom," he laughed. Blaine and his father obviously got their smile and laugh from Tom.

"I met Kurt for the first time on the way here about twenty years ago. He saw me as a Lost Boy in one of the Peter Pan shows," he explained to Tom.

"Is that so? And I suppose he hasn't grown up since?" he asked Kurt.

"No, sir, not at all," Kurt smiled. Blaine told his grandfather that they should be on their way.

"Why didn't you tell me your grandfather worked here?" Kurt asked. Blaine blushed.

"Because everyone else made fun of me because I performed in theme parks." The two pushed the problem behind them. They met characters and got autographs, they even took pictures with a few. On their Epcot day, Blaine refused to leave without challenging Kurt to the Kim Possible cell phone game (which Kurt won). They spent hours going on rides and spent every night on their hotel balcony watching fireworks in each other's arms. Kurt couldn't have asked for a better way to end their two weeks. And though he hated to admit it, neither did Blaine.

(A/N) that wasn't as long as I thought it would be. Anyway, please review!


	13. Isn't She Lovely

Disclaimer: Don't own glee. I know Kurt or Blaine didn't sing this, but it works. So deal. And Kurt was there when it was performed so, it kinda counts. This chapter is dedicated to Amelia-Pond777. I base the new character off her.

Isn't She Lovely

After nine months, the day finally came. Blaine and Kurt rushed to the hospital when Blaine's cousin went into labor. Because she looked like Blaine, they decided to make an arrangement. Her child would look like Blaine and Kurt, and they would adopt. They got there a bit late; traffic in New York City was murder. Desiree cradled the baby in her arms, waiting for her fathers to arrive.

"She's beautiful," Kurt whispered, tears coming to his eyes. They had turned a subtle shade of blue; what Blaine assumed to be a mixture of both sadness and joy. The girl had Kurt's ever-changing eyes, and wisps of curly black hair were in her near future. She smiled up at Kurt, seeing one of her fathers for the very first time.

Blaine was next. He called dibs on the title "Dad", leaving Kurt to figure something else out. Eventually he had settled on Papa, making him feel like he was living in a Broadway show. He looked into the beautiful eyes of his beautiful little girl.

"I can't thank you enough, Des," he said, looking up at his curly haired cousin.

"As long as she doesn't call me Mom, it was my pleasure," she laughed. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Ella Grace," Kurt and Blaine said together. The family smiled, thrilled to finally reach this important milestone. Kurt and Blaine would be parents, and they couldn't be happier.

I'm not particularly proud of this one. Sorry I'll do better next time I promise!


	14. Not Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. It's sad, isn't it? I know this isn't a song they've done on the show, but Darren sings it and it's an extremely beautiful song. And I don't own the It Gets Better project thing either. I just thought it would be a good idea. Or Friends for Change. (Can you tell I'm adding all this as I write the story?)

Not Alone (May 2030)

"I hate this project," Ella grumbled when she came home from school. She tossed her designer Kurt Hummel-Anderson original messenger bag on the table, and slouched in the nearest chair. Her dark, curly hair was tied into two loose braids. She looked a lot older than fourteen. She wore mostly her father's line, which means the clothes were specifically designed for her.

"Maybe I can help," Kurt suggested, flipping through his paint samples binder. Ella shook her head.

"It's a video project. We all have to make a video promotion type thing for a charity that as to do with our everyday life. Almost everyone is making a lip dub video for Friends for Change," she explained.

"Well, go your own way. You can-"

"You can go your own way!" Blaine entered the room, singing loudly. Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed his husband. Ella hugged her father.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, you can research a different topic. Start making a list of all the things in life that are important to you, and then research organizations that support them," Kurt told her. Ella's face lit up and she ran upstairs.

"I guess that means she has an idea," Blaine mused. Kurt looked up at him. "Whenever she gets an idea you can tell. She runs to the nearest source that can power her idea and doesn't stop working until its perfect."

"I wonder where she gets that from," Kurt joked.

All the parents were invited to presentation day. Kurt and Blaine entered the building hand in hand. As Ella stepped forward to present, Kurt suddenly began to wonder where all their photos and videos had disappeared to. Little did he know, his question would soon be answered. The video came on screen and everyone applauded.

_ "Hi, I'm Ella Hummel-Anderson. It's not easy growing up with two dads. I can tell you that right now. We don't get to do much as a family. My dads don't really care about what others think, but they don't want me to be subject to ridicule. My papa, Kurt, was bullied all through high school. He was slammed into lockers and slushied, which means getting an ice cold slushy thrown in your face. He met my dad, Blaine, in his junior year. Soon, they moved here, to New York City, and escaped most torture that came with being out and proud. And I will say this, I couldn't be happier to have two dads. One of them is a Broadway star; the other tours the country as a singer/songwriter and will be leaving for Europe in two weeks for a two month tour. Lots of music is played in the Hummel-Anderson household. If you are a gay teen, or have gay parents like I do, and find life rougher than it seems, you are not alone. _

Ella was tearing up. She hoped her tears hadn't fogged up the camera lens. Through the whole speech, pictures were shown of Blaine and Kurt through high school, posters of Kurt's shows, and posters advertising ticket sales to Blaine's concerts. Their wedding video played and a video of Ella learning to walk and ride a bike and their first Christmas as a family.

_ "But if you're paying any attention to the pictures and videos, you can see that it does get better. Much better. And I am living proof. My dads are gay and I couldn't be happier. Call the number shown below or visit .org for more information. Thank you."_ Ella's presentation ended with a photo of Blaine and Kurt kissing, Ella sitting on the ground in front of them with a sign that reads: _IT GETS BETTER_ in big, sparkly letters. The class erupted with applause. Kurt and Blaine rushed to the front of the room to hug Ella. They walked out of the room at the end of the day as if to show everyone in the class that it really does get better.

(A/N) Oh my Gaga that was long. I'm terribly sorry, but it had to be done. If you have any songs you want me to do, review and request! Thanks!


	15. I Love You This Big

Disclaimer: Don't own glee. Bummer. So this is a song they haven't done on Glee yet, and probably never will, so I will write it here. I do not own the song that will be typed here. This chapter is dedicated to a very good friend of mine. I met him on vacation, and I miss him a lot. So this is for Bryce

I Love You This Big (summer 2012)

"Kurt, I didn't mean it!" Blaine argued. He chased his boyfriend through the pouring rain. Kurt raised his arm in a rather rude hand gesture, and slammed the door behind him. Blaine ran to the porch and fiddled with the door knob to only find out that it was locked. He gave up. There was no pleasing Kurt. It was all over. Blaine ran home. He did have a car, but he needed to get all his anger and tears out. Forget that he was soaked.

_I know I'm still young,_

_ But I know how I feel._

"You're too young for these kinds of troubles, Blaine," his mother said. "You're confused. You don't know how you feel."

_I may not have much experience,_

_ But I know when love is real._

"I love Kurt, mom. I'm gonna fight for him," Blaine replied simply, making a mad dash to his room. On his desk sat a picture of Kurt. At a second's glance at that picture, his heart starts pounding madly. He just wanted to wait for Kurt to jump from the frame and hold him forever.

_By the way my heart starts pounding_

_ When I look into your eyes._

_ I may look a little silly,_

_ Standing with my arms stretched open wide. _

Blaine grabbed his guitar and ran back to Kurt's house. The rain was hitting the sidewalk hard, like the beat of a base drum. He always knew the perfect song to fix things. And after American Idol's season finished, Scotty provided him with the perfect remedy.

_I love you this big._

_ No eyes have ever seen this big._

_ No one's ever dreamed this big._

_ And I'll spend the rest of my life _

_ Explaining what words can't describe, but I'll try._

_ I love you this big. _

His feet hit the concrete in a rhythmic motion as he sprinted down the sidewalk. He ran past shops and the fire house, past neighbors and children running around in the puddles. He didn't care that the gel in his hair was running down his face, leaving his hair to be a curly monstrosity on the top of his head.

_I'll love you to the moon and back_

_I'll love you all the time_

_Deeper than the ocean_

_And taller than the pines. _

He had one goal: get to Kurt before it's _really _too late. He turned down the side street leading to the cul-de-sac Kurt lived on.

_Cause girl, you do something to me_

_Deep down in my heart_

_I know I look a little crazy_

_Standing with my arms stretched all apart._

He could see the street sign. He was almost there!

_I love you this big_

_Eyes have never seen... this big_

_No-one's ever dreamed... this big_

_And I'll spend the rest of my life_

_Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try_

_I love you this big_

Kurt's house was in sight! It was almost midnight. Kurt's bedroom light remained on, and the faint sound of Broadway music spilled from the cracked window.

_So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would_

_I love you this big_

_And I'd write your name in stars across the sky_

_If I could, I would_

He put his guitar down and began to search for rocks small enough to throw, but not big enough to break the glass.

_I love you this big_

_Oh, eyes have never seen... this big_

_No-one's ever dreamed... this big_

_And I'll spend the rest of my life_

_Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try_

_I love you this big_

He grabbed a handful of rocks from the drive way and started to throw them. Before the third pebble left his hand, the window was thrown open. A very angry Kurt with messy, wet hair glared down at him. Blaine picked up his guitar and played the only part of the song that he knew.

"_I love you this big_

_Oh, eyes have never seen... this big_

_No-one's ever dreamed... this big_

_And I'll spend the rest of my life_

_Explaining what words cannot describe but, I'll try…"_

Before he could finish, Kurt had gone. Blaine blew it. The window was shut, the light was off. It was all over. There was no hope left. He lost Kurt. Blaine sat in the grass, hiding his head in his arms. Tears began to fall. He only looked up when the front light came on, and the front door flew open. Kurt, dressed in an old t-shirt of Blaine's, pajama pants, and an old terry cloth robe, bounded down the driveway to where Blaine sat. Blaine stood and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried. Tears were falling from Kurt's eyes as he ran with his arms wide open. Blaine grinned. He mimicked Kurt and he too held out his arms. Kurt jumped into Blaine's outstretched arms and kissed him. Blaine mumbled the last line into Kurt's ear as they fell asleep on Kurt's front lawn.

"I love you this big."


	16. Wouldn't Change a Thing

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I don't know how many times I have to say it. I'm so sorry about the really long delay. I haven't updated in months. I developed a horrible disease called writer's block. So I got this awesome idea the other day. Please review!

Wouldn't Change a Thing (August 2011)

The Warblers (and Kurt) hiked up a dirt path somewhere in the middle of Pennsylvania. The ten or so boys were such a sight to see: they all had huge backpacks strapped across their shoulders with matching Dalton insignias embroidered on the front, most were donning cowboy hats or baseball caps to shield their eyes from the sun, and some sort of boots or worn out, muddy sneakers covered their feet. More than half the boys were less than eager to get to the top of the mountain to set up camp. One of those boys was not Kurt Hummel.

"Come on, Kurt! Move it!" Wes yelled from the front of the pack. Kurt grumbled something under his breath about shoving Wes's gavel somewhere unpleasant and struggled to keep up with the group. Blaine, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying the hike to the camp site. He was armed with a creative eye and a camera around his neck, taking pictures of everything in sight. Kurt caught up to his overenthusiastic boyfriend and tried to catch his breath.

"Isn't it beautiful, Kurt?" Blaine gasped, taking a picture of yet another butterfly.

"No, Blaine. The Empire State Building is beautiful. _Broadway_ is beautiful. Nature? Not so much," he droned sarcastically. Blaine looked at Kurt with a skeptical eyebrow raised.

"You know what your problem is? You've been too busy living in your own little bubble City Boy. You need to breathe some air that isn't polluted," Blaine said, hurt highlighting his voice. And just like that, Blaine was off to the front of the group with Wes, and Kurt was off of Blaine's good graces for the weekend.

The boys arrived at the camp site half an hour later. It was barren. There was a huge empty clearing where they would set up their tents, two charcoal grills, and an outdoor shower. Kurt was mortified. An outdoor shower? This would not work. Each pair of boys picked their designated area to build their tents.

"I got the tent Kurt. You go take a shower or something," Blaine mumbled. Kurt did just that. He gathered the necessities (including something to hang around the wooden block for privacy) and headed to the lonely metal shower head. He gazed up at the metal beast with fear. He had a feeling it would be freezing…and he was right. He dressed after the ice bath and shivered as he headed back to camp.

"What's wrong, Kurt? Forget your hairspray?" David teased. Kurt cocked a hip to one side and crossed his arms.

"I want to go home. I showered in cold water, I looked at a tree. It's been three hours, I need hair product," he whined. Kurt caught a glimpse of Blaine rolling his eyes. He had to try to fix this. It needed to be right.

"Anyone know how to build a fire?" Wes asked when it got dark. Everyone looked at each other. Kurt raised his hand. Blaine looked shocked.

"Luckily, I joined Boy Scouts when I was seven because I liked the scarf you had to wear as part of the uniform," Kurt explained. He rolled up his sleeves and went looking for wood and flint. He found what he was looking for and headed back to the center of camp. He built the fire's base and struck the flint and steel together, creating a spark. The Warblers were shocked and applauded the roaring fire Kurt had created.

The boys ate their dinner and roasted marshmallows. To no one's surprise, Blaine pulled out his guitar.

"I wanted to play this. It's a duet. If you know the words just jump in," he said, glancing at Kurt, daring him to sing along. (_Blaine, __**Kurt, **_**together)**

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away._

_And I don't know how to get there. _

Kurt knew this song. He knew it well. He knew what Blaine was trying to say.

_It's like (__**He's way too serious)**_

_All he wants is to chill out (__**He's always in a rush)**_

_Makes me wanna pull all my hair out (__**and interrupting)**_

**Like he doesn't even care.**

_You_

_**Me**_

_We're face to face _

**But we don't see eye to eye.**

_Like fire and rain (__**Like fire and rain)**_

_You can drive me insane __**(You can drive me insane)**_

**But I can't stay mad at you for anthing**

_We're Venus and Mars (__**Venus and Mars)**_

_We're like different stars (__**Like different stars)**_

**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**

**And I wouldn't change a thing.**

_**He's always trying to save the day**_

_**Just wanna let the music play**_

_**He's all or nothing, but my feelings never change. **_

_(Why does he try to read my mind?)_

_**I try to read his mind**_

_(It's not good to psychoanalyze)_

_**he tries to pick a fight**_

_**To get attention**_

_**That's what all of my friends say**_

_(That's what all of my friends say)_

_You,_

_**Me**_

_We're face to face_

**But we don't see eye to eye**

_Like fire and rain_

_**(Like fire and rain)**_

_You can drive me insane_

_**(You can drive me insane)**_

**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**

_We're Venus and Mars_

_**(We're Venus and Mars)**_

_We're like different stars_

_**(Like different stars)**_

**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**

**And I wouldn't change a thing**

_**When I'm yes, he's no**_

_When I hold on, he just lets go_

**We're perfectly imperfect**

**But I wouldn't change a thing, no**

_We're like fire and rain_

_**(Like fire and rain)**_

_You can drive me insane_

_**(You can drive me insane)**_

**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**

_We're Venus and Mars_

_**(We're Venus and Mars)**_

_We're like different stars_

_**(Like different stars)**_

**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**

**And I wouldn't change a thing**

**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**

_We're Venus and Mars_

_**(We're Venus and Mars)**_

_We're like different stars_

_**(Like different stars)**_

**But you're the harmony to every song I sing**

**And I wouldn't change a**

**Wouldn't change a thing**

The boys ended the song with tears in their eyes. The Warblers sat in silence.

"This is awkward…" Thad said after a minute. The boys laughed. Kurt and Blaine were the last ones to their tent. They head back hand in hand, on good terms, and enjoyed their first Warblers trip together. And the last thing Kurt heard Blaine say that night was:

"I love that you're a City Boy, and I would never change that."


	17. Jealousy

Disclaimer: Seriously. This is chapter, what? Seventeen? You should know I don't own glee by now. Song is Jealousy by Darren Criss! Thank you so much Klaine-4ever-99!

Jealousy (November 2011)

Blaine walked into the Lima Bean whistling a West Side Story tune to himself after rehearsal, planning to pick up coffee for he and Kurt for their Disney movie marathon.

"Medium drip and a low fat Mocha," he told the barista. He stood and waited for his coffee while rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet when something caught his attention. A sound like the jingle of a bell, a sound like no other. He turned around and confirmed his suspicions: Kurt's laugh. He sat at a table, _their_ table, with a skinny blonde boy. Upon closer investigation, the boy had a black scarf tied around his neck and on his wrist there was-_no._ A gay pride wristband? Kurt's hand rested on top of this boy's hand as he giggled. This wasn't happening. It's not possible. Blaine felt his face grow hot. He tried to compose himself and walked over to the table.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine almost scowled. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?" The blonde boy smiled.

"My name is Henri. (A/N: pronounced ON REE) I'm staying with Kurt for a few weeks," he grinned through a thick French accent.

"Really? Interesting," Blaine glowered. He watched as Henri stared at Kurt for a minute and Kurt blushed.

"Mon copain. Pardon de son impolitesse," he apologized. Blaine was thoroughly confused, not that it took much to do so.

"Kurt? A word?" Blaine asked.

"Pardon moi," Kurt said to the boy, and joined Blaine out of earshot.

"What's going on? I thought we had plans?" Blaine asked, clearly not happy.

"I'm sorry. Henri is a homework assignment for French, he's a foreign exchange student."

"Oh." Blaine felt horrible. "I'm sorry Kurt. I assumed the worst. I'm also sorry for calling you a Broadway-loving-scarf-obsessed- porcelain-skinned jerk." Kurt look puzzled.

"You never said that…"

"I was thinking it," Blaine admitted. Kurt just giggled. Which turned into full on laughter.

"Blaine, you have no idea how much I love you, but jealousy doesn't look good on you."

A/N: sorry for the awkward note at the beginning. Anyway, review and leave me songs! Thanks guys!


End file.
